How I told my best friend enmey i loved him
by alyssa the lucky bird girl
Summary: Max has a problem, a big one. Max is in love with her best friend but she is afraid to admit it because Fang has a girl friend and they are in a bit of an argument. read the story and figure out how Max tells Fang she loves him. Warning there are lots of swearing. and this is a o.c


**how do you tell your worst enemy used to be best friend you love him? **

**max'sp.o.v**

**Telling someone you love them is as easy as being a mutant bird kid on the run trying to save the world from mass destruction. Well that's not easy now is it. It's even harder when your crush so happens to be your best friend since birth. I bet your all looking at the screen rolling your eyes and telling the screen '' just tell him how you feel. I bet he'll feel the same way'' I mean it would work that way if he wasn't dating someone and we weren't in a fight. But well we are and the fight was so stupid. Let me explain my problem to you.**

** We were walking around the mall and hanging out. I needed to tell him that I saw Marina cheating on him with Shai. we went to the food courts and we got pizza. when we sat down we started eating **

**'' Fang I need to tell you something'' I said looking up from my pizza.**

**''What's up Max?" Fang asked as he too looked up from his pizza. we were both looking in each others eyes for a moment before I broke the contact and spoke **

**''Fang I saw Marina yesterday at the diner near the park she wasn't alone she was with my other friend Shai and they weren't studying for a test they were having a full blown make out session.'' I said **

**'' Your lieing. marina would never cheat on me we love each other." Fang said looking at me in pure hate.**

**'' Fang I am not lieing!'' I said angrly **

**'' Yes Max you are every one was right you are just a lieing piece of shit and wants to ruin my relation ship with Marina! I can believe I trusted you, you bitch! Just leave me and Marina alone.''**

** '' But Fang im no-'' I said but he cut me off**

** '' I said get the hell out of here you bitch! I wish we were never friends all you do is bother me.'' Fang yelled at me then CRACK he slapped me across the face. I got up and said**

**'' Fine you don't want to be my friend fine but just remember Marina is cheating on you and she never loved you! And I was always there for you! So happy fucking birthday I hope your happy!'' I yelled as I threw my gift for him at him and ran out the mall with my stuff. Tears rolling down my face as I walked home.**

** The next day at school my face was still bright red from were Fang hit me and I was a complete mess from crying all night and all morning. I went to the tree where my group was waiting for me. At least they were on my side I had told them the story yesterday and they said that they were totally on my side and that Fang is a complete ass for doing that to me.**

**'' Hey guys'' I said softly tears trying to escape my eyes.**

**'' MAX! Are you ok? I hope you are and anyways who needs Fang!? You have us and we would never push you away over a person'' my best friend nudge said**

**'' Yeah Max Fang is a complete ass and if he thinks that slut loves him then he can shove a pole up his ass'' Gazzy said**

**''Who needs Fang anyways he was our friend but he would rather hang out with the girl that cheated on him and will most likely dump him in week than hang out with his friends that knew him since birth and always stood by his side'' Angel said pulling her curly blonde hair in to a pony tail.**

** ''I cant believe he hit you Max! And he calls you a bitch ****I bet his ' girl friend' didn't even call him to wish him a happy birthday'' Iggy said running his fingers through his strawberry blonde hair.**

**'' You know what guys, your right we don't need him to have a good time'' I said giving everyone a hug.**

** We sat next to the tree in silence for 5 minutes before the bell rang. I thought it was funny when I saw Shai and Marina kissing near where we sat and then when Shai left Marina there Fang showed up and we gave him death glares and when he stopped kissing Marina he looked at me with a sorry expression which I returned with a angry expression and moved a piece of hair which was covering the red spot which he gave me when he smacked me. Fang looked at me a if he was saying 'Look I know what I did was wrong but im sorry' which I glared at him which said ' Well my bruised check says otherwise' and with that Angel, Iggy , Gazzy , Nudge ,and I got up from the tree and went to homeroom.**

* * *

** during lunch because school is boring.**

** We had sat at our lunch table in the back corner of the cafeteria and ate our lunch. Fang tried talking to me 4 times today and lucky me one of my friends were there to stop him. And to think yesterday I was going to tell him how I felt. oh well that son of a bitch didn't deserve me anyways. After all we've been through. I cant believe this is happening to me This needs to stop Fang needs to know that his so called 'girlfriend' is cheating on him. But he would never believe me I mean he's supposed to believe me.**

** '' Hey guys'' Shai said sitting down at our table**

** '' Hey Shai'' I said not in a sad voice Shai looked at me confused before he spoke**

** '' Did you tell Fang I was dating his girlfriend?'' Shai asked. I nodded '' What happed'' Shai asked**

** '' Well Fang's birthday was yesterday so I took him to the mall. I had saw you and Marina kissing, so I told Fang like you wanted me to. When I had told him he gotten pissed off at me so he told me I was a liar and a bitch then he told me that he wished we were never friends and he told me to get the hell out then slapped me. So I said Fine you don't want to be my friend fine but remember Marina is cheating on you she never loved you and I was always there for him. Then I threw his present at him and ran out the mall and all the way home crying.'' I said **

** '' Max this is all my fault I should've told him myself I knew you had feelings for him and now I screwed it up for you im sorry'' Shai said giving me a hug '' So what did you give Fang for his birthday'' Shai asked as everyone else nodded **

** I gave them a smug look and said'' a note in which how much I love my best friend'' everyone stared at me **

** '' if only he was still your best friend I mean you guys would be the bestest couple and you guys could even go on dates. And I could give Max a cute make over and mufhwios-'' Nudge started to say before Iggy cut her off**

** '' thanks'' I said turning to my food to eat**

* * *

** fang's point of view **

** After the words left my mouth I regretted it. Max was not a bitch. She was my best friend and I pushed her aside for my girl friend. I didn't believe her ( and I still don't ) but why would Max lie about that. I had felt like a complete ass hole for what I did to her and now I bet she's crying at home plotting for revenge. What bugged me most was the present. She had given me a note and a bracelet as marina gave me nothing not even a call. But the note its self made me stop and think about what I had done. why had a smacked Max? I will never know why myself. I guess I was just really pissed off but that gave me no right. Anyways the note and the bracelet. Well the bracelet was black with the words MAX AND FANG FRIENDS FOREVER in silver with silver wings next to the 'm' and the 'r'. The note was something that had me on the verge of tears. The note had read;**

**DEAR Fang,**

** I have no other way to say this but by note. I guess you can say that im being a coward but when you are a 16 year old girl in love you would under stand. You see Fang I am deeply in love with you. I know your dating Marina but you said and I quote '' we shall never hold secrets. We shall always tell each other everything even if by note. Well you see I couldn't keep this a secret from you. **

** You are my best friend. I have known you all my life, I understand if you feel the same way but I just wanted you to know. So you know if you do feel the same way tell me. We don't even have to date. All I want to know is if you love me back. SO HAPPY BRITHDAY BFFL**

**LOVE (I hope)**

**MAXIMUM RIDE**

** The note had me teary. I had loved max since 7th grade and here we are in our second year of high school Max has finally told me how she felt. And now I screwed it all up. I put the present on my desk and put papers over it so that way my sneaky sister Angle couldn't find it. **

** Any ways my name is fang, I have black hair and black eyes. I am 6'1. My sisters name is Angel she has blonde curly hair and blue innocent eyes. she is my twin sister though we look absolutely nothing alike.**

** Why am I dating Marina and not Max? You fax shippers may be asking. Well it's quite simple really Marina asked me out and I said yes. And Max didn't. Well now that I screwed up any friend ship I had with Max. And with that I went to bed.**

** ~~~~~~~~~~ time skip~~~~~~**

** When I woke up Angel was at my door glaring at me. She was pissed though her name was Angel she can be evil a times, like now for instance.**

** '' What do you want now angel? Did you run out of some thing?" I asked joking **

** '' YOU SON OF A BITCH ! HOW COULD YOU?" Angel screamed as she ran in my room and tackled me.**

** ''What are you talking about Angel?'' I asked**

** " OH SO YOU DONT REMEMBER CALLING MAX A LIAR A BITCH TELLING HER YOU WISH SHE WAS NEVER YOUR FRIEND AND SLAPPING HER. AFTER THE FACT SHE TOLD YOU MARINA WAS CHETING ON YOU?! HOW CULD YOU NOT BELEVE HER! I SAW MARINA WITH SHAI YESTERDAY TOO I WAS WITH MAX. SO WHAT NOW ARE YOU GOING TO CALL ME A LIAR A BITCH SLAP ME THEN SAY YOU WISH YOU WERENT MY BROTHER. ALL FOR WHAT A GIRL THAT IS GOING TO CHEAT ON YOU AND DUMP YOU IN A WEEK. TO THINK MAX LIKED YOU. DID YOU READ THE NOTE?" Angel screamed. I nodded'' GOOD NOW I HOPE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON, NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN AND MAX HATES YOU SO DONT EVEN TALK TO HER OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME CAPESH'' Angel finished her lecture and stormed away.**

** So that's how the start of my morning went. When I drove Angel to school she glared at me before she gave me a warning**

** '' Fang I swear to chocolate gods if Max ever forgives you and you screw it up I will beat you myself then let Max beat the black off your hair'' Angel then got out of the car and walked to the flocks tree.**

** the flock was Max, Iggy,Gazzy,Angel, Nudge, And I. We were all best friends and we would used to prank everyone even each other. And now im kicked out of the group. which totally sucks big time.**

** I sat in my car for 5 minutes before I went to find Marina. I looked around the school until I saw her standing next to the flocks tree.**

** '' Hey babe'' Marina said hugging me.**

** '' Hey babe'' I said kissing her. I looked over her to see the flock glaring at me I sent Max an apologetic look which she returned with a glare.**

** '' Hey Fangy lets get to class kay'' Marina said I nodded. Then we left to home room. I was still thinking about what Max and Angel said. That's 2 witnesses that saw Marina kiss Shai. But can I believe them Marina and I have been dating for almost 2 years why would she cheat now. cause she's a slut. a voice said in my head. I mean she's wearing a short short skirt with a crop top that shows everything and like 6inch heals. god why didn't I listen to Iggy when he warned me about her. **

** '' hey babe look I don't think we should date anymore I mean I found someone better his name is shai''Marina said as we sat down at our desk.**

** '' What do you mean'' I asked putting my binder down and sitting on the chair**

**'' I mean im braking up with you. I've found someone better I mean if you were smart you would have listen to Max when she told you I was cheating on you I mean Shai and I told her and Angel to tell you that I was cheating on you.'' Marina said as she left the room and everyone else piled in as the bell rang. **

** I sat back and watched as my whole world crumpled. first I lost my best friend and now my girlfriend. What did I do to deserve this? now Max wont even look at me the flock hates me my girlfriend dumped me. IM SUCH AN IDIOT.**

** I watched as Shai went up to Max's desk and told her something only she could hear and she looked at me and grinned evilly what is she planning**

* * *

**Max's point of view **

**I held back my laughter Marina finally told Fang that she was cheating on him and now he's left with no one. He is going to learn real quick that not everyone is going to be nice. As much as I want to be there for him I cant... Now don't go all fan girl on me. I mean if you were in this situation what would you do? And don't go all fiction on me like oh you can give him a love spell... Honestly I would never make anyone fall in love with me, its against nature to do so. **** I think ill talk to him tomorrow... Only question is how? **

** I could go to his house and sing him something... No too non original. I could give him a note... No that would make me a coward. I could just suck it up and talk to him my self. Yep that's what I am going to do. **

** After school got out I ran all the way home not telling anyone my plan. I went strait to my room and sat on my desk chair. Now all I needed to was words to say. After an hour I knew what I was going to say.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day Saturday~~~~~**

** I woke up early 7:30 and took a shower. I got dressed wearing my red tank top and jean shorts and pulled my dirty blonde hair in a bun and threw on my black flip flops that had silver lining the straps and the sides. I went down stairs where everyone was surprised to see me up so early.**

** '' Hey Max. Do you know what time it is your never up at 8;45'' Ari my older brother said.**

**'' I know but I need to go somewhere.'' I said sitting down at the table.**

** '' Hey Max! Your going somewhere let me do your makeup and oh guess what nudge slept over last night so we both can give you a make over.'' My little sister Ella said as she ran down the stairs.**

** '' Ella no, no make up I swear if you even put lip gloss on me I swear I will beat the living shit out of you'' I yelled as Ella took a step back and Ari started laughing soon Ella started laughing and soon I joined in and then nudge being nudge came down stairs looking like a hobo.**

** '' What is going on down here''? Nudge asked yawning which made us laugh again.**

** '' Oh Max is going out somewhere and I want to put make up on her. But she wont let me. So do you want to help''. Ella said to nudge with an evil grin.**

** '' Wait it depends where she is going'' Nudge said**

** '' Yeah guys I am not going on a date I am only going to go talk to some one'' I said getting up from the table.**

** '' See Ella no make up''. nudge said '' Oh and Max this person better not be Fang he hurt you once and he will do it again'' Nudge said giving me a glare like she already knew where I was going.**

** '' Wait what dos she mean 'he hurt you''. Ari asked sounding serious.**

** '' Nothing.'' I said glaring at Nudge to shut up.**

** '' Yeah, its nothing'' Nudge said waking back up into Ella's room.**

** I guess I really like Fang. I mean he is my best friend and I willing to give him a second chance. **

** '' So I guess I will be going now'' I said walking out the front door. **

** I walked down the street and took a left turn at the end of my street. I saw Fang's house so I knocked on the door. I knew Angel wasn't going to be home because she had a slumber party to go to.**

** '' Hello there Max what brings you here'' Anne, Fang's mother asked opening the door.**

** '' What I cant just come over to see my best friend?'' I asked walking into the house. Anne was smaller than me t 5'6, so I completely tower over her at 5'8 and Fang towers the both of us at 5'11.**

** ''Well in that case. Fang is in his room. He's been upset and hasn't come out since he came home from school.'' Anne warned. I nodded and went to Fangs room.**

** When I got to his door I heard sniffling. He was crying, this made me feel so bad. **

** I walked into his room without knocking and ran to his side and, doing the only thing I could do, I hugged him. I let him cry on my shoulder because I know he would do the same for me. **

** He stopped crying and looked at me.'' Max''. He said'' I am so, so, so sorry that I did what I did the other day, I am such an ass.'' Fang said wiping his eyes.**

** '' Its ok Fang you were blinded by love'' I said soothingly **

** '' I hope you I mean we could still be friends'' Fang said **

** '' No Fang that cant happen'' I said hugging him**

** '' Wha...why?" Fang asked**

** '' Because Fang I...I want to be more than friends'' I said **

** '' You do?" Fang asked smiling. I nodded. '' does that mean I get to kiss you?" Fang asked again. I nodded **

** Then he kissed me on the lips. It was amazing, sweet, comforting, and a lot of other nice thing.**

** I could tell this was going to be a very good relationship.**

* * *

_** 5 years later**_

** I was getting married to the man I loved Fang. I walked down the isle with my dad and when I go up to the stand all I could do was stare into Fang's eyes the eyes that I got lost in too many times to count. I loved him and he loved me. And that's how it should be.**

** the funny part was I had never thought that I would love Fang like this, to be honest I thought I was going to be fang's best man and vis versa. But here we are getting married and living together. **

** The way it should.**

** And that's how I told fang I loved him.**

* * *

_**So what do ya think? rnr**_


End file.
